This invention relates generally to social networking, and in particular to credit transactions systems integrated into social networking systems.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide a useful environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. A variety of different types of social networking systems exist that provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. Social networks are particularly adept at organizing incoming social information and displaying the most relevant pieces of information to a user.
In addition to providing connections and communications between users, social networking systems have evolved into platforms for accessing and interacting with different types of applications provided by third parties. For example, many computer games exist that are hosted by third parties and that interface with and through the social networking system so that users of the social networking system may share in gameplay and socialize regarding their in-game actions. Some third party game providers sell digital goods in exchange for real-world currency, where the digital goods can be used as part of gameplay. In order to unify the user experience for social networking systems and the applications integrated within them, social networking systems have implemented unified digital currencies that may be used in any of the applications integrated with the social networking system.
Existing social networking systems, however, have not been able to leverage information regarding user's transactions and application use, particularly between applications hosted by different parties or between users, in any meaningful way.